


Benediction

by Stecayl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Doubt, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: In the aftermath of the Conclave, the Inquisitor prays and doubts.Whumptober Day 2: Explosions





	Benediction

The chantry is silent around the Inquisitor — no one will interrupt the Herald of Andraste while she's praying. That's what they're still calling her, the Herald.

Andraste looks down upon her, her stone face calm and benevolent. She doesn't answer the Inquisitor's prayers; she gives the same smile she gives to all other petitioners.

The Inquisitor wants to believe the same things her followers do: that she survived for a reason, that the Maker is watching over them, that the Inquisition will prevail. But why would Andraste save her from the chantry explosion and not Divine Justinia? She's only the spare daughter of a noble family, unschooled in war and the games of politics that she's now playing.

Cassandra would say that doesn't matter. Andraste herself was a slave once, before Maker's prophet and bride. But the Maker spoke to Andraste. If Andraste chose the Inquisitor, then why won't Andraste speak to her?

Her hand, the one with the mark, spasms with pain. The rest of her aches, too, from those days of traveling and fighting, those nights of wondering if she is doing enough.

But she rises. Her footsteps echo in the chantry.

There is still work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober.tumblr.com for the prompts
> 
> Originally posted on FFA: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/391363.html?thread=2301988803#cmt2301988803  
Significantly edited (not that it's hard to significantly edit something that's 150 words...)


End file.
